


Car Trips and Summer Camps

by Doves_Writing



Series: No capes BatFam AU [1]
Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom, batfam - Fandom
Genre: AU no capes, Alfreds off in London on a much deserved break, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Bruce has to drive them all, Car Trips, Damian goes to Guard Up Larp, Dick is staff at an acrobatics camp, Dick jokes (duh), Jason goes to a hunting camp, Long car ride, Motels, Tim goes to a technology camp, batfam car trip, don't ask where the girls are I dont know, they actually get along, which means Jason didin't die in this universe lol fuck you DC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doves_Writing/pseuds/Doves_Writing
Summary: All four of Bruce's sons are going to a summer camp to, as Bruce put it "get away from the grit, grime and mugginess of Gotham for a while", he wasn't prepared for the car ride there





	1. Evening and Day of departure

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the canon characters, if I did THEY WOULD BE A HAPPY FAMILY.  
> based off of this post http://dove-among-bats.tumblr.com/post/154452603982/i-know-you-say-normal-summer-camp-by-might-i-raise

Damian huffed as he stared at his father, who had his elbows resting on the old dark oak desk with his fingers pressed together “I don’t understand why I must participate in such an inane activity” his father only pressed his eyes closed and let out a heavy sigh “Damian, You’re going and that’s final. Give it a chance, please” it wasn’t a request, Damian knew the please was only for pleasantries, rolling his eyes he slid down from the chair and stomped out of the study, making his way upstairs to his room to find Grayson packing a large duffle for him, narrowing his eyes he crossed over to his bed and batted the older man’s hands away “I don’t require your assistance Grayson” he grumbled, only to be smothered by a hug from him “Awh, I’m gonna miss you while you’re gone Li’l D!” he said, rubbing his cheek into Damian’s hair, drawing another huff from the boy “Unhand me!” he snarled, though he knew by know it would be in vain, for Grayson remained drew him closer to him for another minute before drawing away and finishing to help Damian packed, unhindered by the youngers grumbling.

                                                                                                                ***************

Damian gazed out the car window as the light of street lamps blurred and zipped by, soft tunes of a song from the radio lulled him in and out of sleep, the morning fog just barely rolling in as the peaks of daylight began showing on the horizon, The boy could hear the quiet chatter of his father, who was driving, and his eldest brother, who was in the front seat, and could feel his toes pressed against Todd’s leg, glancing over he could see his head lolling on Drakes head, and Drake himself with his headphones in and tapping away at his phone, he had no clue where the others were going, only new that his father had plans for them all to go to somewhere for a brief period of time during the summer ‘ _get away from the grit, grime and mugginess of Gotham for a while'_ He had said, of course the only one initially excited was Grayson, and as far as he knew, Damian was the only one still unenthusiastic about being sent away from Gotham, even Todd had that glimmer of excitement, so wherever he was going must be something that interested him greatly. Sighing as he pressed his face against the cool window again, Damian finally allowed himself to slip completely into slumber.

                                                                                                                  ***************

Jason stretched as best he could, a yawn escaping his dry lips as he did so, he brought his hands to his face and dragged them down, eyes flicking open and catching Dick’s, who gave him a quick smile in the rearview mirror, he gave a shark like grin back before he glanced down at his lap, where Tim’s head was pillowed and then shifted his view over to the side, where he saw Damian’s face mushed against the windowsill, a smudge left on the window from his cheek. Jason flicked his view back to the front “How long?” he asked, Dick chuckled “You lasted all of seventeen minutes after we left the manor, Li’l D lasted an hour after that, and Tim crashed about two hours ago” Jason’s eyebrows shot up at the “The hell? He’s stayed up, for what? The last forty eight hours before this trip? How does he even do it?” he asked, only to receive a shrug from Dick and a noncommittal grunt from Bruce, before the older man spoke up “so? You excited?” he asked, his grey blue eyes catching Jason’s own blue green, before flicking back to the road, Jason grinned “you could say that, who would of thought you would send me to a Hunting Camp, like, that’s really cool” he said, Dick only chuckled “of COURSE that’s where you’re going, I should of guessed” he sighed, and Jason rolled his eyes “well where are you going? Some fancy smancy acrobatics camp?” but he could tell he guessed right when Dick whipped around, a large grin on his face “yeah, but I’M going to be part of the staff, so there!” he boasted, drawing a sigh from Bruce which prompted him to sit back in his seat correctly, Jason grunted to hide his chuckles, but a smile slipped onto his lips all the same.

                                                                                                                    ***************

Tim grumbled as he opened his eyes, his neck ached as he straightened himself, stretching before his fist connect and he heard a shout come from Jason “Dude! Why’d you punch me!?” he whisper shouted, Tim furrowed his eyebrows “s’rry” he muttered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before he gazed out the window “where are we even?” he asked, squinting outside at the noon sun and the rolling hills of scenery, Bruce sighed “nowhere near any of your camps, we’re going to stop at a motel in a few hours, we should get to Dick’s camp this time tomorrow” Bruce replied, nodding over to the dozing man in the passenger seat. Jason chuckled “well I guess Dick wins this round of ‘longest time awake in the car’” he joked, slinging his arms behind the headrests of Tim’s and Damian’s seats, Tim peered around Jason to see Damian still dozing and winced “that is definitely going to leave a mark” he said, gesturing to the boy and Jason took a glance “yep, but you have one from your headphone wire, so you can’t really judge ‘im, Timmers” Tim rolled his eyes “Whatever skunk-head” he quipped, causing Jason to sputter “what did you call me!?” “Nothin’”.

                                                                                                                  ***************


	2. Arguements and Red Robins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no affiliation to Red Robins, I just, I needed to use that for their restaurant, it was originally going to be "Arguments and Ice Cream" with them going to Dairy Queen, but.. Red Robins exists and I wasn't NOT going to make that pun, even if this IS a no capes AU, actually, BECAUSE this is a no capes AU.  
> Also if I owned the characters, this would have happened in an AU in the actual comics instead of on this site so yeah

Bruce gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white as he tried to block out the yelling of his four sons, he didn’t know how or why the argument started, only that Tim had said something that Damian apparently disagreed with, sparking the two trying to get at each other, which started Jason yelling over the two younger boys and pushing them towards their respective windows, it hadn’t quelled the argument though, instead roping the older teenager into the fray, which resulted in Dick involving himself, and now they were all yelling. His eye twitched as Jason let out a curse “What the fuck you brat! You bit me!” ‘Well I wouldn’t have if you hadn’t covered my mouth with your hand you imbecile!” “YOU SHOULDN’T BITE PEOPLE!” “Jason calm down! Damian! Apologize to Jason!” “FOR WHAT REASON GRAYSON!?” “SHUT UP YOU DEMON SPAWN!” “TIM!” “Tim! Please!” “YOU FIRST DRAKE!” Bruce sighed “All of you! Be! Quiet!” he snapped, effectively quieting them and getting all their eyes focused on him “you will all be quiet for the next half hour, or I swear to every deity in every religion known to man, I WILL turn around and cancel your camps, I don’t CARE if it’s a ten hour drive back to Gotham. I. Will. Do. It” He relaxed as they all settled into their seats properly, and he drove in blessed silence for the next three hours, until Jason piped up with “Holy shit! There’s a fucking Red Robins! B can we stop!?” “Yeah, Bruce! We have to stop!” “I’m starving!” ”I also request we stop, Father” He chuckled, of course they would all agree when it came to food, he slowed and flicked on the turn signal, igniting cheers from the three older boys, and a smile from the youngest. Easing into the turn on for the parking lot, and leaning forward on the lookout for an available parking spot “There!” his eldest shouted, point to a spot were a jeep was pulling out, after the other vehicle left he quickly pulled in, placing the car in park and pulling his keys out, he opened his mouth but found it useless as his children moved like a hurricane to get themselves free from the seatbelts and out the car doors  
*****************  
“And I’ll have the ‘Red Tavern Double with Onion rings please” Jason said, finishing off their order. The waitress nodded and finished writing on her pad “I’ll be right back with your drinks!” she chirped, moving away from the table. Tim stretched, gazing at the art that lined the walls and ceiling “Alright, so its Five PM now, and It’s probably going to take us about an hour and a half to eat, two hours if we have dessert, so Six Thirty to Seven, so I looked online and found a pretty well respected motel about an hour away, take a look” Dick said, handing the phone over to Bruce, He took it and read over the details, then scanned the reviews “alright, book us three rooms, one for you and Damian, one for Jason and Tim, and one for me, preferably all close by each other, two of them connecting if we can” He told his eldest, nodding as he handed the phone, he still didn’t understand why Dick had the cartoony blue Angry Bird case on it “Alright! Here’s your drinks” the waitress said, placing the five drinks at the end of the table for them to grab, before she added “Your food will be out in a few minutes” she told them, before moving on to the next group of costumers and guiding them to a table  
*******************  
After they ate and piled back into the car, it was around Seven O Eight in the evening, checking his mirrors after starting the engine, Dick carefully pulled out of the now nearly empty parking lot and back onto the road, headed for the Motel that he had booked them rooms for, they had been lucky and had gotten two connecting rooms, and a room right across the hall. After five minutes Tim slumped against his window, his IPhone falling from his hands and tugging at the headphones, Jason let out a quiet sigh and picked the device and the headphones of the floor, pausing the music and dropping them into the cup holder on Tim’s side, Wrapping an arm around Damian, who was close to falling under the tide of sleep himself. The boy grumbled but made no move to shove his older brother off, and after fifty five more minutes, both of the younger boys were fast asleep, and Jason was struggling to stay awake himself. Dick pulled into a space in the parking lot of the, admittedly fancy, motel, and shut the engine off. Bruce got out of the car and opening the door on Damian’s side, nodding at Jason as he undid the boys seatbelt and brought him into his arms, Jason undid his own seatbelt and adjusting Tim so he wouldn’t fall as Dick opened the car door on his side, then undid the younger teenagers seatbelt as the eldest gathered him into his arms, the younger boys phone and head phones already in his hand, Jason slid out and shut the car door, following Dick around to the other side and taking Damian from his father. It took them a good fifteen minutes for them to check in, and Bruce and the two eldest to carry the five smaller duffle bags that contained all they needed for their stays in motels during the car ride to each of their camps, but by the end they were all settled into their rooms, the younger boys not having woken up during the entire ordeal, and dosing off  
*******************


End file.
